In Control
by Gryvon
Summary: Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack. Zack brings home a present for both his lovers.


"Here."

Zack slipped the black leather around Sephiroth's neck before either of the other two men in the room had a chance to react. Zack beamed proudly as he bounced away to admire his work.

Sephiroth frowned and fingered the collar. The leather was thin and relatively plain, adorned only with a few simple silver studs and a small loop in the center.

"What's this for?"

Zack shrugged easily and pulled out a second one from the bag he'd brought with him. Cloud didn't protest as Zack stepped behind him, fixing a similar collar around the blonde's neck.

"I just thought they looked cool," Zack answered.

Sephiroth stared intently at Cloud, making the young fighter blush under the scrutiny. After several long minutes he nodded. "Yes, I see your point."

Cloud's blush deepened.

"Is there a point to these beyond decoration?" Sephiroth fingered the silver loop again. His eyes were fixed on the loop on Cloud's collar, the slight upturn of his lips giving away the nature of his thoughts.

Zack reached into the bag again and pulled out a pair of matching leashes. "Well there are other uses, but I thought these would do for start."

Cloud was the closest. The blonde fidgeted only slightly as Zack stood behind him, pressing closer than was strictly necessary. The leash snapped on with a loud click. Strap in hand, Zack started towards the bed where Sephiroth was sitting. All it took was a slight tug on the collar before Cloud obediently followed.

Sephiroth's gaze was ravenous as the pair approached.

"Want it?" Zack teased lightly as he held out the end of Cloud's leash.

Sephiroth didn't hesitate. "Absolutely." He grabbed hold of Cloud's leash, pulling until the blonde was crawling across the bed to sit in Sephiroth's lap. The blush seemed to be permanently affixed to Cloud's face, with no signs of abating.

The second leash snapped onto Sephiroth's collar and Zack let the strap go, leaving it up to Sephiroth to choose who to hand it off to. One hand tangled in Zack's hair briefly as Sephiroth pulled Zack forward into a deep kiss. Zack sighed as Sephiroth pulled away, and he wasn't surprised when Sephiroth held out the strap to Cloud.

"I..." Cloud squeaked, blushing so hard Zack wondered if he had any blood left anywhere else in his body.

"Take it," Sephiroth ordered softly.

Cloud didn't refuse. He gripped the strap lightly, as if he was afraid of hurting his commanding officer.

"Go ahead," Zack whispered from the side. He placed a reassuring hand on the small of Cloud's back and started rubbing a slight circle there.

Very carefully, Cloud pulled on the leash, pulling Sephiroth closer until their faces where near enough to kiss. The sheer sweetness of the kiss made Zack want to melt.

Leather tapped against Zack's hand. He glanced over at Sephiroth, reading his superior's plan in the elite Soldier's heated gaze.

Letting go of the leash briefly, Zack quickly stripped off his clothes. He came up behind Cloud, embracing his young lover from behind as both he and Sephiroth attacked the fastenings of Cloud's clothing.

"Wait..." Cloud was surprised, as always, when he suddenly found himself naked between the two men. He started to tentatively reach towards Sephiroth's clothes but Zack stopped him with a slight tug of the leash. Using light pressure he turned Cloud around and brought the blond forward on his knees. Zack brought the leash down to the covers, guiding Cloud with unmistakable intent.

Cloud's hands settled on Zack's thighs as he lowered himself. A light pink tongue darted out from pale lips, nervously wetting them before Cloud closed the distance. His mouth opened slowly to fit over the top of Zack's erection. This wasn't the first time Cloud had sucked one of his lovers, but he approached each time with a fresh newness – as if it was his first – that only served to heighten Zack's ardor.

Behind them, Sephiroth had finished undressing. Reaching into the drawer behind him, Sephiroth slicked his own erection before moving behind Cloud. Zack could feel the moment Sephiroth entered Cloud in the way Cloud's mouth tightened briefly around his erection. Cloud moaned deep in his throat, the vibration causing a similar sound to echo from Zack's throat.

Cloud's mouth bobbed in time with Sephiroth's movements. The two Soldier shared a glance over their lover, twin smirks painting their faces while Cloud writhed between them. The leash, previously forgotten in Cloud's hand jerked, forcing Sephiroth to lean forward.

Zack met him halfway. They kissed over Cloud, stabling each other with their hands as their tongues intertwined. Zack was the first to let go, still engaged in kissing Sephiroth as he came into Cloud's mouth. A tiny bit of white liquid dribbled out the corner of Cloud's mouth as he bobbed his head one last time over Zack's erection, licking away the last of his spent seed.

There was a contented look on Cloud's face as he slowly sat up. That same pink tongue Zack had been admiring earlier darted out, clearing away the last traces of Zack's seed from the corner of his mouth. Sephiroth moved with Cloud, sitting back on his heels so that Cloud was straddling his lap.

Cloud's eyes took on a slightly glazed look as Sephiroth lifted his hips up and then settled him back down at a new angle. Zack knew from experience how wonderful that felt – spread out and engorged over Sephiroth's thick cock.

"Want me to help?" Zack offered.

Cloud looked over in surprise. He was far from coherent at the moment, too lost in the pleasure of Sephiroth sliding inside of him.

Grinning widely, Zack leaned forward and returned the favor. He slid Cloud's member into his mouth, moving slowly at first until he picked up Sephiroth's pace. High pitched moans filled the room as Cloud bounced in Sephiroth's lap. He didn't last long in this new position. It was only a matter of minutes before Cloud cried out, spilling his seed into Zack's mouth. A soft sigh was the only sign of Sephiroth's release.

They crawled under the covers an exhausted tangle of limbs.

Zack carefully unfastened Cloud's collar and dropped it over the side of the bed while Sephiroth did the same with his own.

"So, what did you think of the collars?" Zack asked softly. Cloud was snuggled tight in his arms.

"Quite acceptable," Sephiroth answered from Cloud's opposite side. "I can think of a few other ways in which they would be entertaining."

A tired grunt was Cloud's only response. 


End file.
